pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Elgyem
|} Elgyem (Japanese: リグレー Ligray) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 42. Biology Elgyem is a light blue extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head with depressions on either side. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of its head are shiny, green button-like eyes. Its hands have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has short, stubby legs and a small tail. Elgyem controls incredible psychic power, which it uses to squeeze its opponent’s brains, causing them headaches. Overall, Elgyem has quite the welcoming and informative behavior. It is willing to help in stressful and otherwise difficult situations. However, Elgyem can become fully involved in something it feels to be important and protect that with its life. In the anime Major appearances Elgyem made its debut in A UFO for Elgyem! as the friend of Professor Icarus. It tried to help others by giving them visions of impending danger to help prevent the accident from happening but this only caused suspicion and drew attention to Professor Icarus's household. It befriended and when they too came to investigate, and even saved Ash's life after showing them a vision of Ash falling through a weak board on a bridge. It was later kidnapped by and Ash, , and came to its rescue and reunited it with Professor Icarus. Another Elgyem appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success! under the ownership of Ricky. Minor appearances An Elgyem appeared in A Maractus Musical! as part of a Pokémon Musical show alongside a . An Elgyem appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. An Elgyem appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Elgyem appeared in Big City Battles and Special Delivery. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |area= }} |} |} , Mt. Pyre ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, Chill Battle: Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super Gene Laboratorium (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=606 |name2=Beheeyem |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Elgyem is based on , one of the more popular kinds of . Its rocky physical appearance may be a reference to the s of Europe, which were allegedly created by visiting extraterrestrials. The colored dots on its hands resembles the colorful faces of the invaders in the ; however, the aliens in the film had green, blue and red dots while Elgyem has red, green and yellow. Judging from its Pokédex entry, Elgyem and its may also be based on the or the . Considering its species names, physical appearance, and powers, it may also be based on a brain. Name origin Elgyem is a corruption of the abbreviation , a common term used to refer to extraterrestrials. Ligray may be derived from (a commonly speculated type of extraterrestrial) and may also be a combination of light (as in light-grey) or little and grey (alternative spelling of gray). Alternatively, it may be a combination of little and a corruption of green, referring to the slang for aliens: "little green men." In other languages ; possibly also a contraction of |fr=Lewsor|frmeaning=A reversed corruption of |es=Elgyem|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pygraulon|demeaning=From , , and encephalon |it=Elgyem|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=리그레 Ligray|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=小灰怪 Xiǎohuīguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Little grey freak". Possibly a reference to }} |ru=Элгием Elgiem|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Eldžijem|srmeaning=From English name }} External links |} de:Pygraulon fr:Lewsor it:Elgyem ja:リグレー pl:Elgyem zh:小灰怪